The existing process and the machinery involved in mounting a roof rail trim on to a vehicle top is cumbersome and it consumes a lot of time in mounting the roof rail trim on to a vehicle top. Moreover, the existing technique involves too many sub assemblies to mount the roof rail trim which adds up to the time and cost to the entire assembly process. Moreover the present technique involves making hole on the vehicle's roof top which attributes to leakage of water into the vehicle from the roof top of the vehicle.
Also, variations due to position of punched hole in the roof panel are critical and the current process is limited to accommodate such variations.
Also, bolts and washer required for fastening Roof Trim which adds up additional hardware.
The existing process requires a weld nut on the roof trim for fitment of bolt through which water passes adding to leakage issues. Though sealants are provided, it doesn't eliminate the water entry completely. Fitment with the bolt and washer adds up ergonomic issues.
The existing process requires a hole in the roof trim to provide access to bolt which are covered with additional caps. This hampers the aesthetic finish in the visible surface of the roof trim as well as adds up the part numbers. Multiple Steps are involved with this assembly, which increases assembly tag time on vehicle line, involving locating the roof trim in rail slot, locating the roof trim to guide the mounting weld nut holes, assembling the bolt and washer into the roof holes with a drive tool and drive them into weld nut and assembling the caps to hide the bolt assembly location.
Accordingly, there is a need for an invention which will overcome the drawbacks described herein which would provide a simple process to mount the roof rail trim on to the vehicle and be effective and less cumbersome. The present invention accordingly provides a slidable clip to mount the roof rail trim on to the vehicle.